


Building Steps

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [12]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly-V, Q's cats - Freeform, Transgender Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Now that they have decided to try and be a triad, as Q refers to them, there is new challenges to deal with and their relationship continues to evolve.





	1. Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Now working on the [Fluff Prompt Table](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/162357594162/007-fest-prompt-tables)

Q’s POV

After dinner, when they’re all sitting in the living room, Alec and him on the sofa, James in his chair, he wonders how to pull this off. They need to make sure all three relationships are treated equally. The question is how to do it?

They should probably start with a discussion on boundaries. Those funny little things Alec swears he doesn’t have and he is sure James is going to do the same thing on them.

“You can join us on the sofa,” he offers, deciding that he needs to start somewhere. “There’s plenty of room. You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable however.”

James studies him for a long moment before rising from the chair and taking the few steps to the sofa. However the blue eyed spy doesn’t immediately sit down, instead he stares at Alec as if considering a question and searching for the correct words.

“Alec, is it okay if he joins us?” Why is he, the youngest one in triad, the one trying to figure this out?

“Of course, that’s why there’s space on the other side of you rather than the cocoon of blankets,” the sardonyx blonde answers with a slight shrug as if to say ‘was the question needed?’.

The blue eyed seems to take that as a challenge, settling beside him in almost a sprawl but not quite touching.

Grinning because this is progress, he’s sure, he shifts how he’s sitting, resting his back against James’ side and lightly resting his legs over Alec’s lap.

Of course his love takes it in stride and decides he needs a foot rub, which he is all for.

“Boundaries, we should discuss them.” He prompts the other two, hoping one of them will pick up the conversation and start it. Of course that doesn’t happen. They’re both spies trying to figure each other out with the new dynamic. “For instance, I don’t like being without clothing but I am a cuddler. Alec’s called me an octopus once or twice because of the fact I cling. I don’t minds other people being naked as long as it’s their choice.”

“Don’t surprise me when it comes to physical contact,” Alec states almost grudgingly, still rubbing his feet and making him want to purr in pleasure.

“I like cuddling,” James states softly, hesitantly it seems. Why would the blue eyed spy be hesitant about cuddling?

“Excellent,” he hums snuggling a little bit closer.

Slowly the ash blonde spy wraps an arm around his shoulders, tense at first but slowly relaxing into it.

“I’m moderately sure this sofa was bought for naps and cuddling,” the green eyed man comments, tone laced with amusement.

He just grins.

They spend several minutes in quiet companionship. He almost feels like they are beginning to reconcile their instincts with what’s going on right now. This might just work. Somehow. Eventually. With lots of talking and him getting them to talk. He does good with Alec when they’re on their own. Maybe they need to cuddle for a bit? Probably not a good idea to suggest that at this point.

He’s pulled from his mind by his love speaking.

“He’s fond of kissing too, once he’s feeling comfortable,” Alec comments softly.

James nods, “I have noticed the small little feathery kisses he seems to give you whenever.”

He smiles fondly, nodding slightly, happy that the two of them are sort of talking.

He drifts as the two spies slowly start discussing what they do and don’t like. Alec has a far smaller list than James, not that that’s surprising. He’s not tired and he’s not sleeping, he’s just enjoying listening to the sounds of their voices. The conversation goes from about him and kissing, to how they wish to refer to each other to sleeping arrangements, including the fact that James tends to sleep in his pants and how Alec used to before starting to sleep with him.

It’s interesting learning about little things he didn’t know and confirming things that he did. 


	2. Bedtime

James’ POV

Q seems to be the icebreaker on the conversation, though he quickly falls out of it, simply resting between the two men.

Despite knowing that the dark haired genius is a tactile person when he feels like it, it was still surprising when the younger man leaned into his side. He had been hesitant to wrap his arms around the smaller man, even though that is exactly what he wanted to do.

Still, after spending months on the outside looking in, he didn’t think he had the right to, even if they had agreed to try whatever they are.  Q’s relaxing into his tentative hold, made him relax. The conversation is soft, started by Q though the younger man mostly falls silent and listens, making low little content noises as Alec rubs his feet.

It’s a nice little exchange of information, an interesting conversation.

He learns a lot about the pair and their relationship. More than he would expect actually, considering the fact Alec used to be a spy. He’s moderately certain that it’s on purpose. The thing he is most curious about is the fact Q doesn’t like going without clothes. So either that means they have very careful and covered sex, or it means sex is not anywhere on the agenda.

He’d like to ask but there is no way in hell that he’s going to. He wants this to last past the first day. That only happens if Q thinks he’s sincere. Focusing on sex will not come across as sincere. So he’ll wait and see how long it is before that is actually brought up as a topic between them, with him not being the one bringing it up.

As he hasn’t been having sex except when on missions, and then only on ones that call for it, he’s fine with not having sex any time soon. He’d rather that any intimacies between them be something done out of affection anyways.

Besides, he wasn’t expecting to even get this much. That’s why it was such a perfect fantasy to building his head when things went horribly wrong. It wasn’t something that was his so he could imagine it however he wanted. Now he will get a chance to see how close to the dream this is going to be.

He doesn’t know how long they talk, what he does realize is he is beginning to drift off to sleep against the arm of the sofa with Q still resting against him.

Alec seems to notice this according to the affectionate smile in their direction.

“He’s good at that,” the older man murmurs softly, not loud enough to wake the younger man who is softly snoring. “Getting a person to relax and be sleepy."

He nods, smiling as he glances at the dark curls that are currently resting against his chest from when the smaller man slid down as he fell asleep.

“Do you tend to sleep on the sofa when he does this?” He asks, keeping his just above a whisper.

“Sometimes, if I also fall asleep, the rest of the time I put him in bed.” The blonde replies as he rises from the sofa.

He’s almost jealous of how Q snuggles closer to Alec when the older man scoops him up. Right up until he reminds himself that they’ve been friends for years, it should be expected that the younger man is closer to the blonde.

He’s still sitting on the sofa musing about it when the ex-spy returns a few minutes later.

“Since you’re in pajamas, you’re welcome to sleep in the room. It won’t bother me, and I’m curious to see how he pulls off being an octopus with two people in bed,” the older man invites him quietly, the hints of a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

He spends the time that Alec uses to clean cat boxes, put down fresh food and refill the water bowl to consider his response.

Since he can’t actually think of any reasons not to, when the older man heads towards the bedroom, he rises and follows. He’s curious to see how this goes both tonight and come morning.

 


	3. Toasty

Q’s POV

He remembers falling asleep listening to both of his significant others talking to each other in light, teasing tones. That was on the sofa. Now he’s quite sure they are in bed. He’s toasty warm, almost too warm actually, and the scents are new. It’s not just his and Alec’s.

Opening his eyes slowly he finds his head resting on the sardonyx blonde’s chest. That’s not unusual. He often ends up have sprawled over his love during the night.

What’s different is the fact his arm isn’t tucked beneath himself and along Alec’s side. Instead it is thrown across a chest. Since his head is resting on Alec, that must mean that James joined them.

He rolls his head his head in the other direction. Smiling as he watches the blue eyed spy sleep. Occasionally the ash blonde huffs in his sleep. He seems almost younger right now. The stress lines he’s so used to seeing in a wakeful James and the perpetual smirk he’s used to from Bond are gone, smoothed out into something that’s nearly an innocent smile.

He definitely likes it. He also likes the fact they are close enough he can make out the details seeing how he is rather nearsighted. He’s considered getting corrective surgery but doesn’t care to give it a try. Besides, there’s nothing truly wrong with being nearsighted. He’s also considered figuring out a serum to correct vision problems but hasn’t put much research time into it at this point.

Warmth fills him as continues to watch the spy. It’s nice to get this chance. He’s not watching over James because he is sick or injured but because they spent the evening together having a pleasant conversation before sharing a bed and sleeping. It’s rather wonderful.

Sadly, his body decides to remind him why he’s awake and he carefully wiggles out from between the two in order to use the bathroom.

He’s barely shut the door when he hears Alec’s familiar soft padding across the floor, the bedroom door opening and his love heading towards the kitchen. He knows the only reason he can hear the sardonyx blonde walking is he intentionally makes a little bit of noise for him.

When he’s done, he checks the clock, discovering that he’s still got forty-five minutes before he has to get ready for work. Get some more cuddles or go talk with Alec?

Alec, he decides a moment later. See what his love’s impression of the younger spy is.

He grabs his glasses off the nightstand, lightly brushing his hand against James’ nape, before leaving the room silently.

“Sleep well?” He queries as he crosses the living room floor.

“Better than I expected,” Alec replies, turning towards him, lightly curling fingers around his hips, and pulling him closer to kiss.

He wraps his arms around his love’s lean waist, leaning into the soft kisses. “Good.”

When he hears the soft whistling of his kettle, he steps back, absently heading towards the cupboard to make himself some tea.

“Did last night go anything like you expected?” Alec queries, leaning against the counter and watching him move around.

“Better than, actually,” he answers between sips, sighing blissfully.

“Good.” His love hums. “How long until the brats wake him up?”

He snickers, making himself a second cup, as he shrugs, not sure of the answer. His cats are excellent at waking people up or keeping them asleep depending on their mood.

“Thank you for taking care of them and me,” he states softly.

Alec kisses just behind his ear, murmuring, “Always.”

He smiles affectionately, setting his now empty cup down and heading to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes and use the shower. He’s got things to do, even if he’d really rather crawl back in bed with James. 


	4. Waking

James’ POV

He wakes up to the sound of water and an empty bed. A part of him is disappointed until he looks at the clock and remembers that Q’s a bit on the insane side, going in before dawn a lot of times. So that must be Q in the shower.

He’s aware of the fact Alec likes to feed Q before work from when he was previously recovering here. So he’s going to bet that the older man is in the kitchen putting something together for the boffin.

Stretching, he spends a few minutes reflecting on the fact it was nice sleeping with them the entire night knowing he didn’t have to worry about either of them trying to kill him in his sleep. Almost as soon as he had joined the pair in bed an arm had been thrown across his chest. Slender fingers had curled into his shirt, holding tight. He had fallen asleep with the amused knowledge that Alec was definitely right and Q clings like an octopus.

He’s actually surprised he slept through them getting out of bed. He must have been a hell of a lot more tired than he realized. Amazingly, even though he only got a little over five hours sleep, he feels refreshed and ready to face anything. Though personally he’d like to take a lazy day. Actually, he’ll see if the ex-spy would like to run with him. There’s got to be jogging clothes somewhere in this flat he can wear. Maybe after fetch his things.

When the water turns off, he gets out of the bed, making it on habit before leaving the room.

“There’s coffee, food will be done shortly,” Alec tells him as he enters the kitchen.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, still rather distracted by his thoughts from the previous evening. He can only hope that every evening goes so smoothly when he’s in London. Maybe now that he won’t be spending most his time on his own, being here won’t be so damned difficult.

Q emerges from the room just as Alec starts putting food on the plates, checking with him to see how much food he actually wants.  

Breakfast goes pretty much like any other breakfast he’s had with them. No talking with Q before having tea.

The alarm goes off shortly before they are done, at which point there is a brief discussion about how the dark haired genius is heading in.

“Why exactly do you leave so early?” He finds himself asking as the younger man takes his dishes into the kitchen.

“I dislike sunlight, it make my eyes hurt,” Q answers with a shrug as he emerges. “It also gives me a chance to speak with my night shift before everyone is getting ready to leave. Occasionally I have to travel to the outposts, but I tend to send R or do video conferences.” The dark haired boffin’s expression goes mischievous as he states, “Besides, I have more leave saved up than Mallory really appreciates.”

He starts chuckling. Most of the Double-O’s are in that exact same situation, building up time because they get bored when they are not actively doing something. It seems to be another thing they have in common. That’s excellent. He’s pleased to know that.

Now then, time to ask Alec if he’d like to go for a run.


	5. Cats

Alec’s POV

He had closed the door to the bedroom when they went to bed the previous evening to prevent the cats from joining them. He doesn’t mind sleeping with Q’s pets, he’s actually rather fond of them, but it was going to be nerve wracking enough with just them in bed. He’s not the best at sleeping with others around.

Hell, he spent the first year with Q and Michael he barely sleeping except when they weren’t actually at the house.

So he is exceedingly surprised that he doesn’t have any issues sleeping with James on the other side of Q. The only thing he can figure is he trusts Q and his own judgment. Of course, he has slept with James in the flat before without issue while the younger spy was recovering from injuries, so that could be a factor as well.

In either event, it had gone better than expected.

When he left the bedroom, he had expected the cats to make a beeline for the door. To his surprise they didn’t. Smoke was sprawled on the counter drowsing. Ember was nowhere to be seen, most likely she was in the new section of the flat on the climbing structure Q made for them. She seems to have taken a liking to the top most platform.

After the dark haired hacker leaves for Six, while he’s rinsing off the dishes and shoving them in the dishwasher, James asks him, “Care to go for a jog and then help me move?”

He nods once, answering, “I’ve got nothing else to do, that’ll be fine.”

Since the blonde spy doesn’t have a lot of clothes here, probably the reason he wants to move things sooner than later since he is betting that the younger man doesn’t keep a lot of personal stuff.

“I have some sweats you can wear for the jog.” He remarks as he makes himself a cup of coffee. “We’re close to the same size.”

“Thank you,” James replies as he makes himself another cup. “Does that cat always like to lie on the counter? I think I’ve seen him more on the counter than anywhere else.”

Chuckling, he nods, “That’s true, it is his favorite place to sleep besides with Q.”

When they are done with the coffee, he gets the younger man some of his sweats, and they change outfits.  Neither of them actually cares that the other is in the room while changing. A useful trait from time in the military and the shameless nature that goes with being a Double-O.

He doesn’t often go jogging, but he is still in pretty decent shape because of the fact he works out at the flat fairly often. Sadly, he still ends up winded faster than he appreciates, which makes him determined to pick this up once more.

They stop for cold drinks when they are done before heading over to James’ flat.

There is next to nothing personal here, just clothing and a few cookbooks.

“Most of my things are in storage, I got tired of unpacking things every time I was declared dead.” The blonde spy tells him with a shrug.

It only takes them one trip to get everything from the flat to home. They also discuss getting his things out of storage, though not today, because he’d like to settle in first.

“I should totally buy the cats some toys,” James muses as he watches Ember slap around a ball a while later. “Do they have toys besides the balls?”

He starts chuckling, “Oh yeah, Ember hoards them so you will only see them when she is feeling playful, the rest of the time they are wherever she likes to hide them.”


	6. Brunch

James’ POV

After moving his things from the Six provided flat to Q’s, he takes a hot shower and considers what he wants to do next. While he enjoys spending time with Alec, he doesn’t want to be out of the field longer than a few days. He’s just gotten out when he gets a text message from Q telling him that Micha will be available tomorrow at two pm and where to find the doctor.

Logically he knows it’s an important thing for him to do, but he seriously hates seeing doctors. The only advantage is he doesn’t happen to mind this doctor as much as some of the other ones he’s had to deal with in the past. Probably because he’s not pushy in the same way.

That night Q doesn’t get home until rather late, apparently 002 had an issue that needed dealt with and he knows that the younger man tends to take care of those sorts of situations himself. He gets a absent kiss on the cheek as the hacker passes, heading towards the bedroom and barely seeming to notice that he’s back in his own clothes.

“He’ll work a later shift tomorrow, since it’s so early when he got in, unless R has told him to stay home, but I doubt that is the case.” Alec remarks, amusement and affection lacing the older man’s tone.

He just nods, glancing towards the room.

Eventually he decides to sleep in the room that they originally gave him during his recovery point. Partly because he wants to do some thinking about how comfortable it was sleeping with the pair. Partly because he knows that when he sleeps from exhaustion, it takes him longer than normal to catch up when he wakes up.

The following morning seems abnormally quiet, until he remembers what Alec said about Q having a later shift. Then it makes perfect sense that the pair would still be in bed.

While he’s out for a run, he decides to make something for a brunch for them. So he stops at the small grocer he noticed along the way, picking up the supplies for the meal before returning to the flat, taking a different route to get back since he’s a bit on the suspicious side and there is not a lot of people that he would trust to know where Q lives.

Ember jumps from the top of the fridge where he hadn’t seen her to his shoulders, making him hiss in frustration because her claws are sharp through his shirt.  It doesn’t stop him from cooking, but it does give him a new appreciation for the ease in which Alec shows when he has one of the cats laying on his shoulders while doing things.

Just as he is finishing up, she springs off of his shoulders and vanishes from the kitchen, smoke not far behind.

Q’s soft voice floats to him as the younger man speaks gently to the cats. Well that’s why she decided he isn’t a perch apparently.

He puts some water on for the boffin’s tea.

“Whatcha making?” The younger man asks as he enters the kitchen.

“Brunch,” he answers, quite pleased he decided to do so, he can show off his skills in the kitchen and hopefully give Q another reason to keep him around. Actually, he’s not even sure what the first reason is.

A little bit later, the three of them eat together, with the boffin giving him several compliments on the food and thanks him for the tea. Warmth spreads through his entire body with each compliment and he slowly relaxes a bit more, not realizing he had tensed up.

Alec takes care of the dishes, while he gets a shower and changed to go meet the doctor. 

 


	7. Reporting In

James’ POV

Three days after he moved in with the pair and two days after he saw Misha for his required health check, he’s called back to work. Apparently his little holiday is done with. He still has to see the shrink and do the other evaluations, but the Medical aspect of them is dealt with already.

Once he is done with all of that, he’s sent on a delivery mission. One that should be simple, but M is taking no chances which is why he is sending a Double-O.

It ends up being a rather boring mission and only takes a little over two days.

He gets a lovely welcome back from Q which includes a quick hug and a warm smile since they are in the younger man’s office.

It’s the sort of welcome home he likes. Even more than that, he actually has a home to come home to.

Sadly, he doesn’t get to stick around for too long, because he is sent on another mission the following morning. Unfortunately it is a honeypot mission and they haven’t actually discussed that sort of thing yet. So he is a bit concerned over what sort of welcome back he may or may not receive.

Still, he does his job and does it effectively.

Two weeks later he comes back with a lot less equipment than left with. That gets him an eye roll and some grumblings about agents and equipment, but nothing negative. He hovers around for a bit following Q into the R&D.

“Is something wrong?” The boffin asks as he enters his private work area, setting what’s left of his equipment on a bench.

“I don’t know,” he answers softly, not wanting his voice to carry.

Turning towards him, the younger man comments, “I’ll be done in a little under an hour if you want to stick around and ride back with me.”

“Or I can drive,” he offers hesitantly, not sure if that’d be welcome. He really doesn’t like not knowing where he stands with Q.

“That’ll work to,” the quartermaster agrees.

He retreats to the Double-O sofa and waits for the younger man to finish up.

A bit later, they’re in the car and he’s still feeling a bit nervous because he’s not sure what his standing is.

“Relax James,” Q suggests gently. “If you are worried about this last mission, you have no reason to. Please recall the fact that I am well aware of your profession in all aspects of it.”

That startles a laugh out of him.

“I didn’t think it would be a problem or I would have brought it up sooner,” the dark haired genius states calmly.

“I didn’t think about it until I got there and after.” He mutters softly.

The rest of the ride is quiet.

When they get to the flat, Q changes into his around home clothing. He changes into lounging clothing and joins them in the living room. He’s not exactly sure what to expect.

“Come sit down with me,” the boffin invites him. “We can eat in here.”

Nodding, he settles on the sofa beside the younger man, still feeling a bit tense.

A slender arm loops around his waist, tugging him just a bit closer.

“Promise, I’m good with this, as I’m not what anyone considers sexual, why would it bother me?” Q queries, voice reassuring.

He shrugs, not knowing what to say in response.

“I worry over the fact I don’t do sex and one of these days it’ll be the tipping reason why you, either or both, will leave for greener pastures.” The younger man states calmly, shrugging.

That confuses him, why would they leave Q just because he doesn’t do sex? Wait. Never mind. He gets the point being made.

“Figured it out did you,” Alec remarks as he brings a tray out and sets it on the coffee table.

“Yeah,” he agrees, nodding once.

He’s definitely not leaving Q just because he doesn’t do sex. Not when he never expected to get to this point. Apparently he’s not the only one with insecurities to deal with. He’ll keep that in mind in the future.


	8. Resting

Alec’s POV

When James is sent on his first long mission after the three of them start their poly relationship, he worries what sort of effect it will have on Q. Not because of the honeypot aspect of it, but because of the potential for danger.

Of course, he shouldn’t have been worried about that, Q treated it like every other situation. The ability to compartmentalize is a trait at that all three brothers have. He works his normal long shifts, with his scheduled days off, and takes the days off that are a side effect of working an overly long ones

The first night James returned, then younger spy was all tense again, and it doesn’t take much for him to figure out why. The hacker immediately sets towards soothing the spy. There are gentle smiles, easy compliments, and reassuring caresses. All of it is designed to get the blue eyed man to relax.

It works.

Slowly James unwinds, body loosening up and eyes drifting shut. Not long after dinner the younger spy is sleeping. Blonde head resting on Q’s lap, slender fingers lightly carding through short hair.

“ _I don’t think moving him would be a good idea,_ ” his love tells him in ASL.

“ _I agree,_ ” he replies, fetching the nesting materials from the closet.

A few minutes later he has the pillows and blankets set up, smiling fondly at his love as the younger man provides comfort to their partner. The pillows are slipped against the arm and back of the sofa, the blankets laid over both of them.

He then takes care of feeding the cats before joining the pair on the sofa. He slips himself carefully behind the black haired man and flipping the lever so the leg rest extends so he can stretch out.

“Sleep well,” he murmurs against the nape of his love’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss against it.

He spends the time before they fall asleep reflecting on the fact that they are their own variety of home. Of all the people in his life, Q has been the most stable person in his life. It stands to reason that the dark haired genius will also be James’s stability.

Hours later he is awoken to the younger spy getting up. He watches with mostly closed eyes as the blue eyed man heads towards the bathroom.

Q starts to stir when several minutes has passed without James coming back. “Where’s?”

“Loo,” he answers sleepily. “Want me to check on him?”

“Yez,” the younger man mumbles, stretching and sitting the rest of the way up.

He rises from the sofa, heading towards second bathroom and finding James actually sitting on the floor outside it. Legs pulled up, elbows resting on knees, head bowed.

“James?” He murmurs, settling on the floor beside the blue eyed spy.

The younger man doesn’t reply.

He doesn’t say anything else. Instead he just waits silently for James to speak. Eventually he starts wondering if he should fetch Q. He doesn’t however, because he figures that maybe what’s needed is silence.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” It’s soft, muttered in frustration, tired.

He tries not to snicker. “Neither did we when we started this. I had practical experience, if you want to count the fact the man I was dating attempted to kill me a few times.”

James tips his head towards him, blue eyes narrowing, expression somewhere between surprise, disbelief, and amusement.

“Come on, let’s take Q to bed. He’s crabby if he doesn’t get at least five hours sleep.” He suggests gently, not moving yet, he’ll let the younger man make the first move.

Slowly the blonde rises from the floor, shoving himself upwards until he is standing.

They make their way to the living room. He scoops Q up out of practice while James opens the door to the bedroom. A few minutes later the three of them are curled up on the bed. He’s fitted along the hackers back as his love uses James as a snuggle pillow.

They’ll get a bit more sleep. All three of them need it. Though he’s pretty sure that James needs it the most.


	9. Home

Q’s POV

Home. That word has a lot of different meanings. To him it is the pair of men he cares for, his cats, and his family. He hadn’t expected things to go the way they are. If someone would have told him two years ago that he’d be in a relationship with both Alec and James, he would have asked them what they were on. Now it seems rather normal, organic even.

Alec’s been his friend for years. It’s been almost eighteen months since that fateful trip with Jared and the beginning of the shift in his relationship with the sardonyx blonde. He’s loved the ex-spy for years but never expected their relationship to be anything but friendship. When Jared had commented that both of them had been pining, that had caused him to wonder how much of his relationship with the sardonyx had more layers than he realized.

Then there is James. He can still remember the first spark of interest at the museum. He hadn’t wanted the ash blonde as a lover, but a friend. However he hadn’t actually expected anything to come of it. Too many taunting and sarcastic remarks about his age and ability, not to mention the lack of listening to advice when he gives it.

Yet somewhere along the way he had ended up as friends not only with James but with the majority of the Double-O’s section. It still boggles the mind.

Now, as of just a few short weeks ago, they’re a triad. Technically a poly-v, but he considers them a triad. Each part of the relationship has its own value and worth, none are more important than the other, at least to him. He has a relationship that is more than friends with both, and they are friends. To him, that friendship is just as important as his more than friendship.

He’s a bit surprised about how well the three of them have taken to sleeping near each other. He honest expected that there would be a problem with it but there hasn’t been.

Right now he is curled up between them. He recognizes the feel of Alec along his back, arm thrown over his hips. That means that he must be using James as a pillow since he knows that he’s not lying on an actual pillow. There are blunt fingers curled into his shirt.

Smiling, he stretches, planning on getting up to get some tea. It’s time for him to be awake. He’s not exactly sure how long he’s been asleep but he’s sure that it’s more than enough time. Today is a scheduled day off, so he doesn’t have to worry about his alarm.

Slipping out of the bed, which requires some wiggling to get out from between the pair. He first heads to the bathroom, using it and washing up before heading to the kitchen. He’ll make coffee for his partners and tea for himself. Maybe he’ll try to make some pancakes. He can do that when he does nothing more than stand by the stove. Or he could order something from the lovely place down the road. Either way, he wants to do something nice for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the 007 Fest there will be at least one Bond related story each day of the month of July. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
